


In this Together

by ALynnL07



Category: Papers Please (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Dialogue, Canon Expansion, Canon Related, Friendship, Gen, One-Shot, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALynnL07/pseuds/ALynnL07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>East Grestin Inspector Yuri Alexeev and his guard, Sergiu Volda reflect on how much they have in common. Platonic/Friendship, One-shot fic.  Rated G, no warnings are necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In this Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Papers, Please fic that I’ve written, I hope I’ve done well! This is my expansion on one of Sergiu’s conversations he has with you in-game about fighting in Kolechia - as well as my personal theory that the Inspector served his country. My name for the Inspector is Yuri Alexeev - so I used that name for this story. If you can think of any words to leave in the comments, do feel free to drop a line! I appreciate encouragement and any ideas that will help me improve!

5:45 A.M. 

That’s what time it was when Inspector Yuri Alexeev arrived at the checkpoint, after a hasty breakfast, fond goodbyes to his family, and a long walk from his apartment. The air outside was frigid and uninviting as it always was - and the tiny heater within Yuri’s office only offset the cold so much.

He flipped through the M.O.A. rulebook - which thankfully had not changed this time. Perhaps today would be easy, he could only hope.

Being here so early was necessary, but lonely. Yuri might have greeted the border guards on his way here, but they were hardly any company. They had orders to stay at their post and keep an eye out for intruders as soon as they got here - they were not here to make small talk. Most of them made eye contact with him and let him continue on his way.

So it came as a surprise when the Inspector heard a knock on his back door, once he was inside. Yuri wondered who it could be. He didn’t remember anyone from the M.O.I. being scheduled to visit today.

He cautiously peered through the glass window on the door. There was a familiar face on the other side, but they didn’t belong to any type of authority. It was the young border guard Sergiu, who waved upon seeing Yuri and wore a tiny smile on his face. They’d known each other for little over a week now, and Sergiu at least had the courtesy to exchange a word or two before the day started.

His visits were a welcome break from the usual routine.

Yuri unlocked the door, and politely stepped aside to let him in.

“Hello, Inspector Alexeev. How are you?” Sergiu greeted him, once he was inside.

“I’m doing fine.” Yuri responded. He smiled warmly in response to Sergiu’s greeting.

“I’m glad you are. It’s hard to believe there was another attack yesterday.” Sergiu said, letting out a small sigh. He shook his head. “There is more action at this checkpoint then there was in the war.”

“You’ve served?” Yuri asked him.

“I fought in Kolechia for five years.” Sergiu responded with a nod.

"I've served our country as well, as part of the Civil Defense Force. Just like now, I protected her borders, and I was ordered to shoot any intruders.” Yuri explained, letting out a heavy sigh. “Being at this checkpoint almost feels like being in the army again. I must look through thousands of papers and our lives are constantly at risk. What do we have to show for it? You have that medal pinned on your uniform for ‘distinguished service.’ And I received a plaque for ‘sufficiency.’ These shiny rewards do nothing to shield us from the dangers here.”

“That is true, but at least we’re recognized for our service.” Sergiu responded with a shrug. “We could go through all that effort and receive no rewards at all, like many others do.”

“I would rather have a safe job where I don't have to use a rifle. But I suppose for better or worse, we are here. We might as well make the most of it,” said Yuri.

"Of course. ... after all, we really don't have it that bad, Inspector.” Sergiu said grimly. “If you think we face hardships in Arstotzka, it is ten times worse in Kolechia. I do not blame those poor, desperate people for coming here."

Yuri hummed in agreement. "I can’t blame them either. I’ve heard stories of what Kolechia was like from others who have been there. It doesn’t sound any better than where we came from.” His voice brightened slightly as he grinned. “East Grestin is still better than Nirsk, isn’t it?”

"Yes. You’re absolutely right. There is nothing for us back there." Sergiu answered.

"We’re more similar than I thought we were. We have both faced a lot of adversity and we’re still alive.” Yuri said, placing his hand on Sergiu’s shoulder. “I know you promised to keep me safe. I will try and do the same for you, Sergiu. It’s the least I could do."

"Thank you, Yuri. Your kind words mean so much.” Sergiu replied, giving the Inspector a contented smile. “Being out here won’t be so bad now that we are getting to know each other.”

“Indeed. It might be almost bearable.” Yuri answered. “Anything is easier when you have someone you can count on.”

Yuri meant to say more - there were a lot of words just on the tip of his tongue. But just as he opened his mouth to speak, a rather obnoxious ring from an analog clock disrupted his thought process. He stepped off to the side and pressed the top, just to stop the noise.

“That’s our cue. It’s time for the checkpoint to open. It was nice speaking with you, Sergiu. We should catch up with each other when our shifts are over.” Yuri suggested. He pressed the lever, and the shutters began to roll up.

“I guess it’s time for me to man my post now.” Sergiu said, doing an about face and opening up the back door. He turned around to face Yuri one more time. “Keep up your hard work, Yuri. You’re doing well here." Sergiu told him, and then the border guard stepped off to his position, just outside the checkpoint.

The day was off to a good start so far.

As Yuri called the first potential immigrant from his loudspeaker, he hoped that the next twelve hours would proceed smoothly and safely for him and Sergiu.

Their conversation meant more than just formal pleasantries, the two of them had been drawn closer. The other Nirsk native was at least an ally - and quite possibly a friend. So quickly, Yuri considered him to be important.

The way Yuri saw it, they were in this together.

It meant a world of difference, not having to do his job alone.

~ The End


End file.
